


PDA: The Board Room

by InTheMomentsBetween



Series: Public Displays of Affection [3]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheMomentsBetween/pseuds/InTheMomentsBetween
Summary: It's Zero's turn to get even with Jude as their battle to embarrass each other continues to escalate.





	PDA: The Board Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duraffinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duraffinity/gifts).

> This story is the third installment in the Public Displays of Affection series, which started off as a one-off response to a prompt. But I've enjoyed writing them so much, that it's now become a series. There is at least one more in the works after this one. 
> 
> If you enjoy, please take a moment to comment, it makes my day (week, month, year :). Seriously, comments are awesome. 
> 
> Gifted to Duraffinity for all the ideas and help she gives me on my HTF fics.

“The figures from Q1 show that revenues have increased by 8% over the same period last year. “

Jude was standing confidently at the front of the Board Room, the screen behind him showing the increase in the value of team’s shares. He looked around the conference table, seeing the pleased expressions on the faces of all the Board Members. Marcus looked like he wanted to get up and dance a jig. No one had really expected this when Jelena had taken over the team and Jude stayed on as EVP. Everyone had expected them to fail. It gave Jude immense pleasure to prove them wrong.

Jude met each of their eyes individually, giving them a reassuring smile, all while thinking to himself – _don’t do it, don’t do it._

Inevitably, he did it.

Jude turned his head and met the eyes of the last person at the table. He could feel the look from the familiar blue-green eyes all the way down to his toes. Zero was staring at him as if Jude were naked at the front of the room. His eyes telling Jude what he’d like to be doing instead of listening to Jude give financial reports to a bunch of stuffy old men and women.

For a moment Jude couldn’t look away from Zero’s face and its promise of naughty, naughty things. Jude continued to meet Zero’s hot gaze, a picture of the two of them naked on the conference table flashing in his head. He was licking his lips when one of the Board members discreetly cleared their throat, bringing Jude crashing back to reality. He really couldn’t afford getting distracted right now. He shot one last glare at Zero and turned back to the room – ignoring Zero’s quiet laugh. _The man was a menace. _

“Um – yeah, so, as I was saying, revenue has increased this year and we are anticipating that, with the additional investment in the Devil Girls and bringing in 1 or 2 big name players from other teams, we will continue to see this trend over the next 3 quarters.”

One of the Board Members, Jim, John, or James something, leaned forward.

“Let’s be real here, Jude. You and Jelena have shown some progress recently with revenue and getting people into the arena, but last year was a shit show. This place changed owners faster than Marcus here changes wives.” The rest of the Board members snickered and even Zero smiled a bit at the snarky comment aimed at the Chairman of the Board. It was true though that Marcus did get married and divorced more often than the average person. “That kind of instability impacts our confidence in your ability to continue keeping the numbers up. How do we know that we won’t be seeing the same volatility from you that we saw from your father?”

Jude could feel his temperature rising, as it always did when someone mentioned his father. He focused for a few seconds on controlling his breathing and keeping his face from flushing. Being someone who blushed easily was a bitch sometimes – even if Zero really liked it. He wouldn’t give this Jim, James, John whatever the satisfaction of knowing that he’d rattled him.

Jude looked hard at the man who was still leaning forward, waiting for an answer while smirking around the table at his fellow Board Members.

“I am not Oscar Kinkade. I think you will find that Jelena and I don’t need to resort to the kinds of things that Oscar did to hold on to this team – unsuccessfully, I might add.” Jude gave a small smile here. He still admired the way Jelena had tricked them all and gotten the drop on Oscar. The woman was brilliant, terrifyingly evil, but brilliant.

Jude continued “I think you, and the rest of this Board, may want to keep in mind that it was Jelena who managed to put a stop to Oscar running this team into the ground, and it is Jelena and I who have brought this team back to where it is making a profit again. So, remember that when you are counting all the extra money in your bank accounts. “

The Board member, Jude still didn’t know his name, just sat back speechless, surprised when Jude showed the steel spine hidden under his quiet exterior. There was really nothing he could say. Jude had spoken the truth.

Jude turned back to continue his presentation when he caught sight of Zero’s face. Jude knew that Zero found it hot when Jude showed the ruthless side of himself that he normally kept hidden. He could see the proud look on Zero’s face. The look changed into a completely different one when Zero caught Jude watching him. Zero tilted his chin at Jude. Ever since they’d hooked up in the cloak room, Zero had used this gesture to let Jude know to find somewhere private quickly.

Once again Jude found all thoughts fleeing his head as Zero slid down a bit further in his chair, spreading his legs, a move that displayed the prominent bulge in his pants that only Jude could see from where he was standing.

_Jude was going to kill him._ He was still new in his EVP role and he needed to look professional in front of the Board. Now all he could think about was how soon could he get Zero somewhere private and wrap his lips around the erection that Zero was doing nothing to hide. _Seriously, the man was walking safety hazard._

Narrowing his eyes, Jude asked “Why are you here again?”

“I’m Captain of the team, I should know what’s going on.” Zero responded with a lazy drawl.

Zero placed his hand on his thigh, remarkably close to the spot that Jude had just been fantasizing about. He cocked an eyebrow at Jude.

_Fuck it, _Jude thought and turned to face the Board Members, some of whom were starting to grin at Jude’s obvious distraction.

“I’m sorry, gentleman and ladies, but we’re going to have to cut this meeting short. We’ll meet back here next quarter for an update on the financials.”

The Board Members were now openly smiling at Jude, and a completely unrepentant Zero, as they filed out of the room.

Zero waited until the last member had left before standing up and sauntering over to where Jude was staring at him, a slight flush across his cheeks. Zero loved that he’d been the one to put it there.

Zero rocked back on his heels, hands in his pockets – pulling the material tighter across his now even more evident erection.

“So, Mr. Kinkade, that meeting ended kind of quickly…”

Jude reached out and grabbed the front of Zero’s shirt, pulling him into a hard kiss.

“Oh, I’m going to show you quickly. You’re lucky I didn’t come in my pants in front of the whole Board.”

Zero did his best to look innocent while looking down to where Jude’s hands were still clenching his shirt. “Those must have been some pretty dirty thoughts, Jude, care to share?”

Jude let go of Zero’s shirt and strode quickly over to the door, locking it before marching back to where Zero was still standing, looking proud of himself.

“Oh, I’ll do better than that.” Jude muttered as he crowded into Zero’s space.

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jude said grabbing the hem of Zero’s shirt and pulling it off over his head in one quick motion. Placing his hands on either side of Zero’s face, Jude leaned in and gave Zero an open-mouthed filthy kiss while marching him backwards with his body until Zero was forced to sit on the table.

“I’m going to show you, you asshole.” 

And he did. Zero didn’t stop smirking the entire time.


End file.
